1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a scroll compressor with a bypass hole, and more particularly, a scroll compressor with a bypass hole capable of preventing an excessive pressure increase within a compression chamber.
2. Background
A scroll compressor is a compressor which includes a fixed scroll having a fixed wrap, and an orbiting scroll having an orbiting wrap engaged with the fixed wrap. In this configuration of the scroll compressor, as the orbiting scroll orbits on the fixed scroll, the volumes of compression chambers, which are formed between the fixed wrap and the orbiting wrap, consecutively change, thereby sucking and compressing a refrigerant.